An Angel By Your Side
by KaijuBros
Summary: What happens when Dean is assigned a guardian angel? Wee!chesters Kid!Castiel. Warning: Child abuse and language
1. Chapter 1

_**So I'm still trying to think of a good way to end 'I Can't Believe You're Gone' so I decided to start a new story. This time, wee!chesters and abusive John. Sorry if you don't like him. Anyway, reviews are always welcome and I hope you guys like the first chapter anyway so I can update more. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not** **own Supernatural in any way. I just wanted to have a little fun with the characters. **

**Warning for this chapter: Abuse**

* * *

><p>Young 12 year old, Dean Winchester, walked out of the motel they were currently living at. He sat down on the cold sidewalk. His eyes darted over to a boy around his age, who was staring at him. The boy had bright blue eyes, and messy brown hair. What caught Dean's eye the most was that the boy was wearing a trench coat and his face was emotionless. He pushed himself off the ground and walked over to the boy. A smile covered his face as he stuck out his hand. 'Hey. I'm Dean.' The blue eyed boy looked into Dean's eyes.<p>

'I know who you are. I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. I have been sent to watch over you.'

Dean shoot a glare at Castiel. 'Really? I don't believe you. Angels don't exist.'

Castiel tilt his head to the side, 'Why do you say that?'

'If angels existed, why would they kill my mom? Why would they bring me and Sammy into this life?' Dean 's voice began to raise. Castiel took a step closer to Dean,

'We did what we had to Dean. I'm sorry, I really am. What can I do to make you believe that I am an angel?' Dean shrugged, not looking away from the angel for even a second. Castiel put his hand up and put his index finger on the young boys forehead. The hunters, green, musky eyes widened as they appeared in a wide park, there was green everywhere. A man was flying a kite and looking at the very blue sky.

'Um, where are we?' the boy questioned as he looked over to Castiel, he saw a faint smile on his face.

'This is heaven. One of the people's heaven anyway. I find this one very peaceful.'

Dean sighed, 'okay, I believe you.' In a blink of an eye they were back at the motel. 'So, now what?' The angel shrugged. A smile grew on Dean's face, 'Let's play a game! Cowboys and Indians? I can go get Sam, he can be on your team!' he turned around but stopped when the angel grabbed his wrist.

'Please, don't. I would rather not be seen yet. It will make this harder to protect you if your dad knows of me.' the angel said in a low voice. Dean looked over to the motel then back to Castiel and nodded.

'So, can I call you Cas?' The blue eyed boy blinked but nodded. If Dean was right, he could of sworn he saw a smile appear on Castiel's face. They had spent hours playing Cowboys and Indians. Well at least, they tried to, Cas didn't quite understand. John pulled in the driveway and got out of the Impala. Dean looked over to his dad and back to Castiel, but the angel was no where to be seen. The green eyed boy walked over to his father, who smelt of alcohol and gas. John gave a glare to Dean.

'What are you doing outside? Shouldn't you be watching your brother? Get inside. Now!'

'I went outside to play for a bit-' the boy was cut off by his father grabbing his arm roughly. 'D-dad.'

'Do not call me dad.' John growled quietly. Dean simply nodded as his dad released him. He ran inside to find Sam, sitting on the couch, watching old cartoons. John walked inside shortly after Dean, he ruffled Sam's hair. 'Hey champ, how you doing?' The youngest shook his head and puffed out his cheeks.

'Dad, Dean went out for hours and left me alone!' That sentence earned the middle Winchester a deadly glare from his father. John looked back at Sam and smiled.

'It's late. Go to bed. You have school tomorrow. Your brother will be there soon.' Dean looked at Sam, knowing that his little brother didn't know anything that was about to happen. He tensed as his father stepped closer to him after Sam went to bed. 'What the hell were you thinking? You have to keep an eye on Sam!' John grabbed the boy by his hair and yanked him towards him. Dean's eyes widened as he was struck across his back, with a belt. He bit his lip and withheld the sound of pain that ever wanted to escape him. 'Now get your ass to bed.' John growled and pushed his son away.

**SPNSPNSPN**

**The next morning he was awoke by getting his stomach smacked, hard. He groaned as he sat up to see his father. 'Get ready for school or you'll be late.' Dean nodded as he threw off the covers and stood up. His back was hurting like a bitch but he hide the pain, there wasn't anyway he was going to let Sam see. Him and Sam both got dressed and made their way to school. The middle Winchester sat down at his desk when his teacher strolled in, with a wide smile. **

'**Kids, we have a new student. His name is Castiel. Everyone say hello.' The angel walked in wearing the same clothes Dean saw him in before. The green musky eyes of the boy lit up, a smiled spread across his face. 'You can have a seat next to Dean. Dean, raise your hand.' Castiel shook his head.**

'**No need, I know who he is.' Castiel walked over to Dean's table and placed himself next to the hunter. **

'**Cas, what are you doing here?' **

'**It were my orders to go to school with you. It would be easier to keep an eye on you.' **

'**Well no offense but you aren't doing that well of a job.' He groaned. **

**Castiel tilt his head, eyeing the younger boy suspiciously. 'What do you mean?'**

'**Nothing. Nevermind.' Castiel noticed how Dean moved uncomfortably, avoiding any contact to his back. 'Dean, what has happened? You didn't go on a hunt, did you? How did you hurt your back?' Dean shook his head and avoided eye contact. **

'**Castiel, really, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong.' The younger hunter said faintly, a weak smile on his face. The angels eyes widened as he saw a tear fall from the Winchester's cheek. He didn't know what happened, but he was going to find out what, and make sure it never happens to him again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this chapter is a bit longer, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this done. I ended up getting my Tumblr filled with requests for more so thanks for your support. Again, reviews please. I enjoy them.**

**Warning for child abuse**

* * *

><p>Dean bent over in pain, clutching his ribs. John glared down at him, 'You're worthless. You can't even take care of Sammy right.' The boy's eyes began to well up with tears. He shook his head and looked up at his father. The tears began to flow down his cheek once he saw the disappointment and anger in his father's eyes.<p>

'I'm sorry, sir. I should have been watching Sam while he was playing. But to be fair, I was making him food!' A jolt of pain ran through his body and he was on the ground before he knew it. His father had punched him across the face. Dean sat up and rubbed his jaw. He lowered his eyes toward the ground, he didn't want to see the look John had.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Castiel growled at his superior, 'Why am I not allowed to go see Dean? He could be in trouble!' Uriel shook his head,

'We can not afford to have you ruin this for us. This will help us.'

The younger angel tilted his head to the side, 'What will help you?'

Uriel smiled a devious smile, 'Nothing of your concern young one.' The younger angel clenched his fists together, his teeth gritting. He was furious, all he wanted to do was save his human friend. Pain filled Castiel as he saw the young hunter curl into a ball and let tears flow.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean walked into his classroom, his body sore. Sadly, the beating didn't stop with just a punch to the chest and face. A hand pressed against his chest, as he looked up he saw his teacher, Mrs. Hudson. She looked worried, 'Dean, what happened? Why do you have a bruise on your face?'

The hunter forced a smile, 'I was playing baseball yesterday and of course I forgot to pay attention, so I got hit in the face.' Mrs. Hudson smiled and let out a laugh in relief. Dean made his way to his seat and sat next to Castiel. The angel looked at Dean with pity and sorrow. 'What?' Dean glared over.

Castiel hesitated, 'Where did you really get that bruise?'

'Shouldn't you know? I mean you are my guardian angel.'

'I'm sorry but I also have other things to do instead of watch after you all day. Maybe try not getting in danger?'

A flash of hurt passed through Dean's eyes as he looked away. The angel instantly regretted everything he had said. 'Dean, I-'

The hunter shook his head. 'I know.' He stood up from his seat, 'Mrs. Hudson, may I be excused? I'm not feeling well.' The teacher nodded with a faint smile as Dean walked out of the classroom.

Castiel stood up, 'I shall go check on him if that's okay.'

'Very well, just be back to get tonight's homework.'

Castiel nodded and ran after the hunter. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder gently. The boy twirled around, his musky eyes now filled with fear. The angel's eyes widened, 'Dean. Are you okay?' Dean looked toward the ground as he nodded.

'I'm fine, Cas. I just- Things are bad at home.' A lone tear dripped off his cheek and onto his shoe.

Castiel pulled him into a hug, 'I'll fix it. Somehow I'll fix it for you. I promise.'


	3. Where are you when I need you?

**I finally got an idea for how to continue. hehe**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's really short but oh well. I'll try to make the next one longer. Reviews are still always welcomed. **

* * *

><p>Dean lied on his bed, clutching the sheets on his bed. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the sound of his cries. Lately the beatings have been getting worse and Castiel was no where to be seen. John came stumbling in the motel room, drunk. "Dean. Wake up. Did you feed Sam?" John asked, his voice slightly louder then it should be. Dean sat up from his bed and nodded. John glared over, "Why aren't the dishes done?" The middle Winchester's eyes widened, he was so tired he forgot.<p>

"I, um." He stuttered.

John grabbed Dean's arm, roughly. He slapped him across the face. The green eyed boy coughed up blood. He didn't think he could get any more horrified, he was wrong, as he looked up he saw Sam staring in shock. "Dean?" The eight year old boy asked, tears forming in his eyes. Their father's eyes widened as he looked over to Sam.

"Sammy-" he was cut off by the youngest pushing him away from Dean.

"Don't touch Dean!" Sam growled, glaring at his dad.

"You don't understand, Sam!"

Dean covered his ears and tightly shut his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the screaming out of his head. He ran out the door and into the dark.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Castiel screamed at Uriel, begging to be set free. He was chained up in a cage. It was his punishment for disobeying orders.

"He needs my help!"

Uriel shook his head in shame, "No, Castiel. He doesn't. We just needed you to see how this turned out. It's going as planned." Castiel's eyes widened.

"Please. Dean doesn't deserve any of this. It won't prepare him to say yes to Michael!"

Uriel glared, "How did you know about that?" Castiel shut his mouth, knowing he shouldn't have said anything. "How?" Uriel yelled as he grabbed Castiel's face. The young angel shut his eyes, tears rolling down his face.

**SPNSPNSPN**

The middle Winchester bent over, gasping for breath. He wasn't entirely sure how long he was running for. He was to scared to go home. A dark figure hover over him. "Are you alright there Deano?" The green eyes on the boy looked up, spotting a dark brown hair standing over him.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" he asked, backing up a bit.

"I know a lot of things. Like I know what your father does to you. I know how you cry yourself to sleep. I know how you're scared to be touched by anyone, except Sam. As for who I am, my name is Alastair."

Dean tensed up, "What do you want?"

"I know how you can get revenge on your daddy. I mean, without you there, who will he take out his anger on?" The demon smirked. The boy's eyes widened.

"Sammy." He whispered, horrified. "What do I need to do?"

"Just make a small deal with me. Then we'll go protect your brother."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it?<strong>

**I left on a cliffhanger 'cause I'm evil. **


End file.
